GTA:SA Looney Tunes style
by nobody impotant
Summary: The Looney Tunes characters put on a play to reenact the game Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. And in-between scenes Bugs and Daffy bicker backstage.
1. Chapter 1

GTA San Andreas: Looney Toons Style.

A/N: This is a recreation of the events of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, staring none other then the Looney Tunes Cast! I'm sure a lot of you won't know the plot of the game, but don't worry, it should be just as enjoyable for someone who has never played a Grand Theft Auto game before, as it is for those that have. Anyway, this story is about the LT characters pertisapating in a play based on the game in quistion, and just so you know, it will have all the Looney Tunes humor and the more graphic elements of the story will be toned down, so it's more appropriate for a LT Fanfic. This first chapter is just a list of who will be playing witch role, but just to open things up, we'll start off with Bugs and Daffy bickering backstage(Well, Daffy Anyway). Whelp, if anyone bothers to read this story, I hope you enjoy it. R and R.

Back stage of the Looney Tunes theater in Los Angelas, Bugs and Daffy prepared for their latest gig. They had the incredable honuar and privledge of being cast in the new play based on one of the greatist games ever made, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, but they got into a little friendly argument about who was cast as who...

Daffy: How come you get to be the star! I've played the game more then you have, but no, they have to casth you asth CJ, becousthe you alwaysth have to be misther show off.

Bugs: Daff, you know its not up to me. Besides, your still one of the leads.

Daffy: Yeah, your charactersth brother that isthn't in half the scenesth and goesth to pristhon for the entire sthecond act.

Bugs: Oh come on Daffy, ya know the directer cut out most of the second act anyway. You will only be off screen for a little tinsey tiny bit. Now come on, lets go up there and show him who's boss.

Daffy: I guessth, but if they don't give me the lead for GTA Vice City, I think I'm going to lose it.

Both Daffy and Bugs start to walk out of the red curtain and on to the stage, where they are greeted by Daffy's fiance Tina and Bugs' wife Lola. The men where standing in elagant toqsidoes with cheesey flowers over their hearts, while Lola was dressed in a beutiful tailor made, blue dress, while Tina was wore a simple red dress, both wearing flowers to match the boys.

Tina: So, did you knuckle heads finally stop wining around?

Daffy: Yesth, we agreed that after thisth, I'll be the star in everything elsthe we do from here on out.

Daffy stated proudly with his chest out and his finger pointing at himself with a big grin on his face. They all just rolled their eyes and went back on stage.

Daffy, Tina, and Lola all took their seats with the the other Looney Tunes sitting down next to them, as Bugs took the mike at the podium in front of them all. The entire crowd applouded his arrival, as he took a quick vow, before tapping on the mike to see if it was working.

Daffy: Spotlight stealer.

Daffy mumbled under a fake cough, before Tina elbowed him. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam muttered somthing similer.

Bugs: Testing! 1, 2, 3. Greetings docs and lady docs. I'm here to read you all a quick summary of the characters that will be in this play and tell you who the lucky gentlmen are, who will have the pleasure of potraying these fine characters. I would make a couple of wise cracks about it, but I think some people want me to rap this up.

He said, glancing at his fellow cast members. Several infact, where giving him real mean looks that practicly said, shut up and get this over with.

Bugs: And now, without futher to do... here are the wonderful characters and their respected performers, that you will be seeing tonight. First of all, yours truly...

Bugs Bunny as Carl Johnson AKA CJ. The former Grove Street gangster, who abandoned his life of crime and therefor his family to start a honest life in Liberty City. (And some how honest life means trading gangbanging, for stealing cars for the Mob.) Only to return years later, when his older brother Sweet, informs him of their mothers passing.

Daffy Duck as Sweet Johnson. The leader of the Grove Street Families and older brother to Carl. Sweet ran Carl off after he blamed him for the accedintal death of their brother Brian, only to accuse him of running off and forgetting about them later.

Foghorn Leghorn as Big Smoke. Sweet and Carl's child hood friend and seemingly loyal ally. Big Smoke moved out of the Grove for mysteriouse reasons and bought a new house in enemy territory, with money he mysteriously gained, while everyone else in the gang went broke after Sweet refused to go against his values and sale crack cocaine(Eventhough they're gangsters that make money off of robbing people, appariantly selling drugs stronger then weed is still a horrible sin he will not commit, even if their enemies are getting rich off of selling the drugs and using the money to buy more guns.) Big Smoke is there most trusted and wisest of friends, and is not oviously hiding somthing.

Yosemite Sam as Ryder. Sweet and Carl's other child hood friend, who dispite being the most hateful jerk in the whole entire gang, is still one of their closest friends. With a temper almost as short as his hight, he is truly a dangerouse ally.

Elmer Fudd as Officer Frank Tenpenny. By day, he is just another beat cop on the Los Santos Gang task force(C.R.A.S.H), but by whenever no ones looking, he is the king pin of the cities streets. He gains money and power by extorting gang members, giving gangs information on lucrative targets for a cut of their proffits, taking part in the drug trade, and corrupting once good cops and turning them into his own personel henchmen, all in what he claims is making the city a "better place". And he is willing to black mail, frame, threatin, or murder to get what he wants.

Tina Russo as Kindle Johnson. Sweet and Carl's sister, she has gotten into many arguments with her brother Sweet for dating a member of another gang.

Silvester J. Pussycat as Ceaser. Kindle's boyfriend and leader of the neutral gang, the Los Aztechs. Dispite Sweet's disaprovle, he has fallen in love with Kindle and befriended CJ.

Lola Bunny as Dynese. A girl rescued by CJ from a burning building during a mission Tenpenny forced him into, she is a tough young girl, who shows great pride for the Grove and is willing to fight for it.

Lola Bunny also as Catalina. The axe crazy sociopathic cousin of Ceaser, who CJ must put up with to help survive in the country area outside Los Santos.

Lola Bunny yet again(There's not a lot of female Looney Tunes to work with for the female roles.) as some girl that works at a casino, that CJ has to get close to in order to pull off a casino hiest.

And once again, Lola Bunny as the Dj CJ has to dance with at a beach party, in order to still the van full of sound equipment for his friend who isn't helping in anyway, even though Cj has nothing to gain from this.

Penalope Pussy Cat as the random girl Sweet's on a date with when he gets pinned down.

Porky Pig as Officer Pulaski. Tenpenny's right hand man and a particulary nasty person.

Speedy Gonzales as Officer Jimmy Hernandez. A once honest cop threatened with death into joining Tenpenny's little aliance, he is conflicted with doing what Tenpenny says will help people or what he knows is right.

Marvin Martian as the mysteriouse goverment agent Mike Toreno( We picked him for a little irony.) No one knows who he really works for, but what is known, is he was the leader of the Loco drug Syndacate in San Fierra, and is an agent of an unknown agentcy with a very cynicle view of the world, and questionable loyalty at best, but he may prove to be a great ally in the future.

Chalie Dog as OG Loc. The wannabe gangster rapper, that tries to act like he's a real criminal, just to help his struggling rap carear.

Pepe La Pew as Jizzy B. A well... I won't get into what he does exactly, but so you get an idea why we decided not to even go there, he operates his buisness from a place called The Pleasure Dome, a building that will not be described in detail. He is the face of the Loco drug Syndacate.

Spike the Bulldog as T-Bone Mendez. Leader of the Rifa(San Fierra's prominant Hispanic gang.) and muscle of the Loco drug Syndacate.

Porky Pig again as Ken Rosneberg. A corrupt lawyer who once worked for the Verceti gang in Vice City, till he was sent away to deal with his Cocain problem. After he finally recovered from his addiction, he finds himself between a rock and a hard place, when he realizes his old friend Tommy Verceti leader of the gang he worked for has cut off ties with him and left him stranded in the State of San Andreas. He now has to oversee a deal between three rival Mob families to build the Caligula Casino in Las Venturous. A dangerouse job that could get him killed just for saying the wrong thing, let alone failling.

Hay what do you know, since we couldn't find anyone to play the hippie known as the Truth, they decided to also cast my wife Lola in that role as well. Guess they'er trying to make up for not using her very much. Anyway, the Truth is a paranoid and basicly stareotypicle hippie, who owns 2 Flame throwers and an RPG!

Now we have The Tazmanion Devil as Emmit. An old crazy gun dealer who sells his guns out of a dumpster in some alley way, he is the only gun dealer the gang can still afford.

Now for the extras.

Rocky and Mugsy as the grove street gangsters/Russain mobster/triads/drug couriers.

Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, and a flock of sheep as the Ballas. The Ballas are Grove Streets most hated rivals, they are now using Sweet's taboo against crack cocain to their advantage, by taking over the drug trade in Los Santos to buy enough guns to disamate Grove Street and sending in drug dealers in an atempt to turn their once proud gang members into crack addicts.

Slow Poke Rodrigez as Freddy and the rest of Speedy's family as the Los Vargos gang. A hostile gang supporting the Ballas goal of destroying Grove Street.

A bunch of random cats as Ceaser's pose of Los Aztech gang members.

A bunch of random bulldogs as the Rifas.

Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner as two patrol officers.

Barn Yard Dog, will be playing all the cult members at the cult farm simultamelessley.

and honurary Looney Tunes Tom and Jerry(Couse we couldn't get any one else.) as the S.W.A.T team members/FBI agents/National Guard troops.

Bugs: I would love to thank you all for coming to our little play and I hope you all enjoy this production. While we get ready to start, I recomand you all go and buy some of our insanley over priced snacks and bevredges. The guys over at Warner Bros. said for every 20 dollars spent, they would kick a nickle over to the homeless and the hungary.

He took a vow as the audiance cheered him on, then rased both arms up in a peace sign, then vowed some more, and made some funny gesters till Daffy grabbed him and pulled him backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Looney Tunes Style

Ch1: The Introduction

A/N: I'll admit this probably isn't the best idea ever, but whatever. Anyway, here's the first chapter. But first, a bit more of Bugs and Daffy arguing. P.S. As for how all the events of the game could possibly fit on one stage, I honestly don't have a logical explanation, but they're the Looney Tunes.(For those that don't know what I mean, in this there will be helicopter, car chases, battles, and even plane scenes later in the story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story and am not making any money off of this.

Backstage of the Looney Tunes theater.

Daffy: Come on! I know you have to be star all the time, but can I atleasth get a few more action scenesth then thisth!

Bugs:(sigh) Daffy, I'm sorry, but sweet just doesn't appear in the story till halfway through the first mission.

Daffy: I know I know, but could we atleasth give my character better diologue? Stho I don't sthound like a complete jerk.

Bugs: Well actually, I think that kind of dialogue suits you Daff.

Bugs said in a sarcastic tone, while Daffy raised his finger about to say something. But before he could open his beak, Lola came in and interrupted them.

Lola: Hay guys, the plays starting.

hearing this, Bugs and Daffy ran into the changing room and instantly appeared in costume out on the other side.

Bugs wore a blue hoody over a white tank top, with worn out blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Daffy was clad in; a green T-shirt, green pants, a green cap, and a pair of sneakers. And with that, they ran to their places.

Bugs: You know what Daff? I still don't know how they managed to contain 4 cities, the entire country side of the state of San Andreas, an abandoned air field, an army base, and some how, manged to fit in all the air space needed for the plane scenes later on all on this stage.

Daffy: Eh, magic. Justh don't asthk.

After that, Bugs just shrugged it off and got into place. The lights in the theater all went dim, as a giant screen above the stage lit up. With that, the iconic red rings and Warner Bros. logo appeared with its trade mark music, before fading away and being replaced by the lone word and, before it was painted over and to the sound of a spray paint can revealing a large yellow square with a black R connected to a black star. The name Rock star games and Rock star North appeared below the logo, before fading away and being replaced by the word; present a Nobody Important production. Then, everything was silent for a minute, till the initials; GTA appeared in big letters with the subtitle: San Andreas. The stage lit up to show, a red car driving down the streets of Liberty City, followed by a long stream of LCPD police cruisers. The car swerves in every direction trying to lose the police, before cutting through an alley way only large enough for one car at a time. Police cruiser crashed into buildings on both sides of the alley way, while a then line of them manged to squeeze through. The chase continued down several streets, till the driver cut straight through four lanes of heavy traffic. For a moment it seemed like he had gotten away, till he saw three solid black cars speeding towards him from straight ahead. In a desperate attempt to avoid arrest, the driver stook out a ozi 9mm out the window, before doing a donut while pressing the trigger. He managed to pop all their tires, sending them swerving out of control, while he sped up. He slowed done near an open garage door with the words pay in spray written above it, he pulled in as the garage door closed and another stream of care flew by. Spraying sounds were heard from the outside as the door opened again, revealing the car with a new blue paint job and in perfect condition. The car sped off into the road, without a single cop on it.

In the next scene, Bugs Bunny was driving the stolen car down the streets of Liberty city after narrowly evading the police, before turning to the audience and saying.

Bugs Bunny: Don't worry folks. I'm just doing this for the sake of the story, I'm not really a car jacker. Ouhh!

A paper airplane came out of no where and hit him in the back of the head. He unfolded it and it said; Stick to script!

Bugs Bunny: Okay, ok, fine.

CJ(Bugs) continued to ride down the street, when he heard a phone ring and picked up a bulky cell phone that was right out of the 80s and answered it.

Sweet(Daffy): Carl, it's me sweet.

CJ(Bugs): What's up du... I mean sweet.

Daffy gave an annoyed sigh, before getting back in character.

Sweet(Daffy): Itsth mom... she's dead bro.

Everything went silent.

1992, Los Santos International Airport, San Andreas.

CJ(Bugs) picked his suit case up from the conveyor belt and walked to an awaiting cab. He rode in the cab for a little while, till he was halfway back home. But, a few less than honest officers of the Law had other ideas. They pulled up in front of the cab with the sirens flashing and ordered CJ(bugs) to get out of the car.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): You thewe! get down on the gwound and put youw hands behind your head.

He ordered, as he and two other officers dressed in dark blue uniforms with guns in hand, all approached him.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): Now, you haven't fowgonten about us Carl?

He said in a condescending tone, as CJ(Bugs) simply responded with.

CJ(Bugs): Of course not doc, I was just wondering when you was going to show up.

One of the officers stepped behind him and pulled out a wad of cash.

CJ(Bugs): Hay! Doc that's my money.

Tennpenny grabbed the money.

Officer Tennpenny: This is dwug money.

CJ(Bugs): It's my money! And it's not drug money doc!

Officer Pulaski(Porky Pig): Don't wor..worr..worr.. It's okay, we'll throw it in evidence later.

Officer Tennpenny: See, we're just doing awe civic duty. And by the way, maybe youw fowgetting how things wowk.

He punched CJ(Bugs) in the stomach.

Officer Tennpenny: Youw not supposed to raise youw voice at me.

Officer Pulaski(Porky Pig): Yeah, don't...

Officer Tennpenny: Shut up.

Officer Hernandez(Speedy): Guys, I don't think this is rig..

Hernandez(Speedy) gave a disapproving stare, but kept his mouth shut.

Officer Tennpenny: Stay out of this, unwess you want to end up like that fool Pindleberry. Oh yes, that weminds me, get in the caw.

They all got into the LSPD cruiser and drove away. Minutes later, they were driving through Glen park and into an old ghetto littered with garbage and full of gangsters. CJ(Bugs) looked out the window and gulped at the sight of the area. He recognized the place instantly, it was the territory of The Ballas. One of the most ruthless gang in Los Santos. If they were figured out who he was, they would kill him on sight. Suddenly, Tennpenny spoke up and broke the tension.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): Man, you wowk fast. Wook at this.

He showed him a glock-22 pistol.

CJ(Bugs): Oh, you shouldn't have. But, you know I prefer a M-1911 though?

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): Well this my fwiend, is the muwder weapon used to kiww a fellow officer, not 10 minutes. An officer Pindleberry, a fine man I might add.

CJ(Bugs): Whoe doc, I just got here and I live Liberty City now, I'm clean.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): You ant evew been clean Carw. What bwings you back to ouw wovwey cestpoow of a city anyway?

CJ(Bugs): I came to barry my mom. You know that.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): Yes, I might have heard about it. Anyway, if you don't want a rumor going around about how you muwdered a fewwow officer of the waw, I subjest you be weady fow a vist from us water. Fow now, fare well. Oh, and befowe I fowget, if you twy weaving town, I'ww have a fouw star wanted level on you.

CJ(Bugs): You can't leave me here, this is Ballas country.

Officer Tennpenny(Elmer): We'll keep in touch.

Tennpenny said, before throwing him in a small alley way in-between two rows of houses. He got up and sighed.

CJ(Bugs): Rollin Hights Ballas Country, worst place in the world.

He let out a sigh, before moving on.

A/N: Next chapter is where I will introduce Daffy's character into the play. On another note, I'm sure I did a bad job and Elmer's... well, Elmer talk.


End file.
